monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Monsters Forum
Here is a little list of all monsters of Monster Legends who are on the verge of being forgotten. Please, help these poor creatures! Visit their pages! Promote them! DO NOT LET THEM FALL INTO OBLIVION FOREVER!!!! Monsters Starting to be Forgotten These monsters are starting to slip into darkness as their presence slowly crumbles from our minds. Stop them before it’s too late! * Draza * Lagerchaun * Laomu * Son-Cookie * Roastie * Brynhilda * Nox the Condemned * Valgar the Pure * Brontes * Glitch * Thetys’ Pet * H20 Delirious * Totem Endangered Monsters These monsters are already starting to be erased from Monster Legend’s memory. Estimations say that around 20% of users don’t know who they are. * Panda Claus * Monster Clutch * Thundhare * Cupid * Reptie * Oghma * Akhenotep * Qin * Basthet * Flirty * Blockheart * Sarah * Little Red Furry Cap * Passion Highly Endangered Monsters Creatures in this category have a very high risk of being forever forgotten. More than 40% of players no knowledge of their identity. * Annihilator R2 * Ralbog * Chocolove * Killeraptor * Noctum * Toy Master * Tephra * Uther the Valiant * Shi Hou * Nox the Condemned Critically Endangered Monsters It’s almost too late to save these monsters from extinction! Above 60% of Monster masters have already forgotten them. * Commander Alvid * Singularis * Hayman * Carlo Canbino * Sphyrnus * Hydrok the Forgotten * Shallinar * Osur the Brave Forgotten Monsters Sadly, these monsters have almost totally been eradicated from the game’s memory. More than 80% of players have completely forgotten their existence. The list is long, and gets longer every day... * Firus * Sir Slumberly * Deadwolf * Raccorn * Darude * Anton Acorne * The Prisoner * The Judgement * Gullin * Tyros * Will “Razor Face” * Lotan * Kulkan * Fenrir * D.A.D. Unit * Osteoclast * Stinger S1 * Discobolus * Jabaline * Atlas * Lau Lau * Ra’Zhul * Mr. Flaky * Monky * M-2 WYVERN * Goran * Drekk * Hercule * Hoodini * Leviana * Yndra * Pinky Flash * Watinhart * The Warrior * El Dino Volador * Megapolaris * Klectus * Ahran * Sylvannis * Vanoss * Vano$$ How do I Save A Monster from Oblivion? The process is simple, but the gesture is heroic! To save a monster, you must simply create a poll. Type in the name of the monster as a title, and ask voters to say if they possess '''that monster, then add two simple voting options: “Yes” or “No”. * If the monster gets less than 5% “Yes”, it is moved to the “Forgotten Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 5% and 10% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Critically Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 10% and 12,5% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Highly Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 12,5% and 14% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 14% and 18% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Critically Endangered Monsters” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets between 18% and 20% “Yes”, it is moved to the ”Monsters Starting to be Forgotten” category or stays there if it’s already in it. * If the monster gets more than 20% “Yes”, it is removed from the Forgotten Monsters Article and happily re-integrated in the Monster Legends world : it has just been saved! After ' '30 days, the poll is removed and results are announced: write in the comments section “(Monster name) has been downgraded/upgraded to (category name) after getting (percentage under 20%) of “Yes” in a poll”, OR “(Monster name) has been SAVED by voters after getting (percentage over 20%) of “Yes” in a poll!” Reminder : This should be obvious, but you can only vote once. IMPORTANT : Vote “Yes” only if you actually HAVE the monster and use him at least once every three months in battle... ~AlphaOmega496 UNDER THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE POLLS TO SAVE YOUR FAVORITE MONSTERS! Do you have Goran, the great Earth dinosaur capable of great power? Yes No Do you have Lotan, the best (and only) lobster in Monster Legends? Yes No